Blind Touch
by Tyna
Summary: (MA)Alec finds that running a brand new nation takes more that charm and military know how. He needs Max to show them her fire for life but must keep her from losing those flames to the darkness of despair.
1. Blind Touch

Blind Touch: Part One  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in relation to Dark Angel. No money is involved (story of my life).

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiyamauimail.com and kindly **REVIEW**.

Midnight at Terminal City, a time for dreaming and lover's sweet nothings, but not so for the dutiful few that roamed the halls of the medical ward.

Not a single bed in the makeshift infirmary was empty and many of them were occupied by transgenics barely into their teens. Kara started her rounds, silently checking each patient's chart. Although the injuries ranged from multiple lacerations and heavy bruising to broken bones, most of her charges should be fit to leave after a few days of mandatory rest.

Her tired eyes burned with unexpected tears as she checked the ketamine chloride/oxygen mixture that kept a row of patients tented in clear plastic under sedation. There was a similar bed in a sound proofed, padded room in the heart of the medical building. It was the only way they were able to treat Max.

Max had done the unthinkable; she turned herself into the Seattle police in hopes of negotiating peace. Six months later, the siege was over, their freedom assured, though the price had been too high. Max was returned to them, unconscious and battered but alive.

Two days later, while Kara was redressing her wounds, Max woke up violently. She flailed about, wildly punching at the air. The bed overturned and dumped Max harshly to the ground. Unfazed, she continued to struggle, becoming hopelessly tangled in sheets and IV tubing.

Unsettled by Max's behavior, Kara fumbled for the intercom. "Get Alec in here stat! Max is awake!"

"No can do. He's out on a supply run." Biggs heard strange noises in the background. "What the hell is going on?"

Kara had no time to explain. The more Max was allowed to thrash around, the more harm she could do to herself. "You'll do. Bring a tranquilizer gun with… No don't touch her!"

Kara's voice cut off abruptly. Shit! Biggs' mind mulled over scenarios. He grabbed the first available dart gun and blurred to the medical ward. Not one of his scenarios came close to the scene before him.

The room was trashed. Glass from the observation window littered the hallway. Dix and Dalton lay unconscious against the wall opposite the window. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had broken it. Kara, curled in far corner, kept calling to Max.

On the other side of the mess that was once a hospital bed, Biggs spotted Max. He stepped through the doorway boots crushing shards of glass to dust. Her head snapped up and swiveled in his direction. The abject terror in her expression turned this once tough-as-nails bitch into a small child. Blood tainted tears rolled down her cheeks and Biggs found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. There really was no other way to settle her down. Reluctantly, Biggs fired twice. She flinched but made no move to avoid the darts. When she finally slumped to the floor, he waved Kara forward.

"She didn't even see them." He whispered not expecting an answer.

"No." Kara pushed back her sorrow. There was work to be done.

Like that night, a week ago, Kara forged on despite the overwhelming urge to dwell in the depths of sadness. All was well on this level. She retreated back to the storeroom for another set of vials and took the lift down to Max's room.

The lift bumped to a noisy stop. Kara had to shoulder the door fully open. As soon as she stepped out the spiteful piece of antiquity slammed shut. Her curses echoed down the hallway.

"Rough night, doc?" Dalton relaxed and holstered the sidearm that suddenly appeared in his hand. It was an automatic reaction that he was trying to break habit from. Admittedly, if he hadn't been dozing while on duty, he wouldn't have been surprised, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I swear that thing hates me," she said by way of reply completely unaware of his little slipup.

Dalton grinned and followed her into the isolation ward. Dix had his ear plastered to the wall, but he waved to the newcomers to join him. "He's reading to her again."

"Weren't you supposed to get him to rest?" Kara pinned both men with an accusatory glare. She wasn't surprised though. Since the moment Max had come down here, Alec could not be persuaded to leave her side.

Dix peeled away from the wall and touched his left cheek meaningfully. It sported the result of the last time he tried to get Alec to listen to reason. The butterfly strip itched fiercely but should fall off in a few days leaving a faint, 'distinguishing' scar. "You're welcome to try." With that he unbolted the door and ushered them inside.

The moment they laid eyes on their co-leaders, Kara was glad access to this level was restricted. Terminal City's residents were aware of Max's condition, maybe not the full extent, but they understood the need to isolate her for the time being. If anyone saw the state Alec had deteriorated to, strife would run rampant and they'd have a riot on their hands.

His hair had grown amazingly fast, greasy locks falling constantly into his face. Dark circles surrounded his sunken, bloodshot eyes. They blinked incessantly as he read the old worn leather-bound book clutched between shaking hands. The title of the book was nearly illegible with age but the tale Alec spoke of was timeless. His voice rasped slightly from overuse but carried well in the small room.

The state of the room surprised Kara the most. Max's bed was empty and it lay broken on its side. Tufts of soundproofing poked out of long tears in the canvassed wall. She turned to Dix in askance but he merely shrugged. Dalton wasn't any help either. Alec's tone of voice never changed from but he broke away from the story to supply the answer.

"Ketamine wore off during my normal shift. She panicked and tried to escape."

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Kara asked exasperated.

"Or dart her?" Biggs joined them. He had a plate of food in one hand. His other arm held several more books. He set both on the table next to Alec's cot and proceeded to remove the other plates. Many of them were barely touched and pursed his lips at his best friend's stubbornness.

"No time. When she stumbled into me…"

"You got your ass handed to you," Dalton interrupted remembering how violently she reacted to being touched.

Alec lips twitch into a small knowing smile. He ignored the mildly annoyed look Biggs kept giving him and continued. "No. I didn't spend every moment of the last week down here for nothing. She recognized my scent and voice and calmed down. I've been reading to her ever since."

Max lay asleep against his chest hands entwined in the front of his shirt. She shifted slightly, unconsciously nuzzling the nape of his neck. Alec watched her settle in a close to his body as possible amazed at how fragile she seemed. Fresh pink scars dotted her pale skin. Yellowing bruises marched intermittently up her arms. Her weight barely felt like anything; God she was so thin.

Gentle hands began to pull Max away. Exhaustion had weakened the normally tight control he had on his emotions. Alec flew into a protective rage his left-handed punch sent Dix reeling back into Biggs. All humanity drained from his face, a well-sustained warning growl trickled from his lips.

Blood trickled down his right cheek. Now he had a matched set. That did it for Dix. He pushed roughly away from Biggs' support, gave Dalton who had doubled up with laughter an unimpeded view of his middle finger and darted Alec. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Fight Bitch Fight

Blind Touch: Part Two  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in relation to Dark Angel. No money is involved (story of my life).

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to and kindly **REVIEW**.

Over the last few days Max's condition deteriorated.  Unknown pathogens were wreaking havoc on her immune system.  Delirious with fever Max had talked in her sleep.  From her scattered sentences, they gathered enough pieces to put together a picture of what happen in the six months she'd been gone after turning herself in.

Ames White must have had operatives in the Seattle police force.  Either that or he simply waltzed in spouting jurisdictional crap and viola Max had been turned over to his custody.  She had been made to believe that her friends were dead because she refused to give up White's son's location.  It must have taken an incredible amount of torture to crack Max's resolve.  They still didn't have an explanation for her return or the truce but right now they had to fight to keep Max alive because she wasn't fighting at all. 

In her state of mind, Max was unconsciously suppressing her immune system; she wanted to die.   

Luckily Alec was finally persuaded to leave the isolation ward and take care of himself just before her first system wide crash.  She wasn't breathing on her own and had to be placed on a ventilator.  Kara hooked her up to heart and brain activity monitors.  They were set to go off if there was any change in pattern, good or bad.  Although Alec would most likely kill her when he found out, Kara removed his clearance to this level.

Kara, Biggs, Dix and Dalton followed Alec's example and spent time with her.  Joshua kept them in good supply of books.  Mole surprised them by sending down a functional CD player complete with a mix of Max's favorite songs.  Biggs' read the daily reports to her.  He felt that she should hear the day in day out workings of headquarters.  He thought it would give her hope.

Sunlight filled the hallway outside Alec's apartment.  Micah arched his back and stretched to ease the ache that had developed during the night. He glanced down at his watch and noted that his relief should be showing up soon.  Two days of silence and Micah wondered what could have happened to make Alec sleep so long.  Max, that one name came to mind and he smiled sadly. 

He'd prayed to the Blue Lady every night since she'd left them.  If it weren't for her, Micah would have never been given a chance at life. At Manticore, they tended to cull soldiers who weren't quite up to speed in the intelligence department.  It wasn't that he was retarded his IQ matched that of any ordinary, but mediocrity wasn't in Manticore's master plan.

Grimly he shook his head remembering the rumors that began to spread like wildfire.  He had done his best to squash any suggestion that Max was reindoctrinated and will more than likely turn on her people.  Fights broke out occasionally between Max supporters and Max doubters.  If only command would rethink its tight-lipped policy.  As sure as he was of where Max's loyalties lie, the rumors were persistent and a sliver of doubt inserted into his conscience.

Squeaky hinges shook him from his personal reverie.  He caught sight of Alec's retreating back and hurried to catch up with him.  "Hey boss," Micah greeted and fell into step.  They were walking so fast it was almost a run.

"If you tell me I supposed to be resting, you'll be pulling latrine duty for a month."  Alec smiled to take the sting out of his tone but meant every word.  Energized by his much needed extensive nap, Alec increased his pace anxious to see how Max was doing.

Wisely Micah remained silent and wondered what was taking his brother so long.  "Lexan, what is your twenty?  I'm dying here."

"Right behind you." Lexan matched his stride to their break neck pace on the other side of Alec.  "Sorry boss, but we have higher orders," he apologized and nodded to Micah.  They each grabbed an arm and dragged Alec toward the cafeteria.  "Doc said and I quote 'I don't care if he's King Tut.  I outrank him when it comes to transgenic health.  You are to get him to eat a decent meal and have my permission to sit on him and stuff it down his throat if he refuses'."

Alec dangled inches off the ground and he knew it was no use.  These two had bear DNA, both standing close seven feet tall.  Before they entered the cafeteria they set him down and gave him the dignity of walking in under his own power.  When he pushed through the double doors all action stopped.

Dozens of transgenics and a few transhumans forgot their meals and stared at the newcomer.  Some of them hadn't seen Alec in two weeks and were quite surprised at his appearance.  Sharp creases alternated with tears in the front of his untucked shirt.  Stains dribbled down his collar and onto his wrinkled pants.  His hair was a mess of spikes; half of them flattened to his scalp, classic bed head. 

They watched him square his shoulders and assume an air of authority despite his appearance.  There was a communal sigh of relief; that was the Alec they knew and loved.  Noise abruptly returned to the cafeteria.  Forgotten conversations picked up where they left off with added fervor.

Micah and Lexan relaxed, happy that they didn't have to dispel a riot, and patiently waited while Alec gathered a plate of food.  They parked him at an empty table and took turns getting their own.  When the last morsel disappeared, two more slabs of meat were deposited on Alec's plate.  More bread followed and he frowned at his two 'body guards'.

Savory aromas of the spiced meat made Alec realize just how hungry he was, so he didn't argue. He chewed contently under their watchful gaze, mopping up the extra juices with bits of bread. 

A pungent cloud swirled around him and Alec had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep the tickling sensation from turning into a full-blown sneeze.  His clothes smelt so bad even he was offended. 

Lexan noticed Alec's appalled look and brought out a bundle from his carry-sack.  Scribbles that passed for Joshua's handwriting stood out in bold red across the brown paper wrapping. 'Medium fella clean, that's the plan' it read. 

Another note was taped under the last word.  Kara's swirling script contrasted the succinct message it delivered: 'THAT'S AN ORDER'.  Okay, okay I get it, Alec grumbled in his mind and proceeded to the men's locker room.  It was closer than his apartment.  The sooner he followed orders the sooner he could resume his place at Max's side.  She needed him.

Joshua rushed out of the isolation ward howling.  In his haste he bowled Dix and Dalton aside and jumped into the lift before they could question him.  Dalton slammed hard into the wall and got the wind knock right out of him.  Dix swatted him between the shoulder blades, relieved when his partner took in a huge breath of fresh air.  They were about to follow Joshua when Max's monitor alarms began to wail.

"Double 'Ds'!  Here!  STAT!"  They blurred to Max's room all too aware why there were called so urgently.  Max was crashing again.

Kara sat on top of Max's legs and held her shoulders down while she seized violently.  Her head wrenched around so suddenly it ripped the breathing tube from Max's mouth.  Blood flicked onto Kara's face but she couldn't worry about any damage to the throat.  At the moments she had to concentrate on clamping the tongue down so Max wouldn't swallow it.

"A little help gentlemen?" she asked wondering how long they were going to stare.  Dix scooted up behind her, taking charge of Max's legs.  Once Dalton had her shoulders, Kara was free to move.

Two syringes threatened to roll off the table but Kara rescued them in time.  She removed the needle caps and inserted each one into a vial of Epinephrine.  Don't leave us Max, she prayed and administered the shots.  Her emotions would have to wait.

The E.K.G. monitor abruptly slowed, the spikes started to space out further and not as high.  Vital signs on the other screen bottomed out.  Max shuddered and her eyes flew wide open.  "ALEC!" she screamed in agony and arched her back.  Her breath caught as she suddenly relaxed.  All monitors flat-lined; Max left them again.

"MAX!" Alec wailed precisely at the same time as Max called out his name.  There was no possible way for him to hear her but he knew the moment she was gone. 

Joshua burst into the shower room tears dampening the fur on his cheeks.  He was out of breath and panted heavily.  "Little fella," he cried between pants and pulled Alec out of the shower stall.  He dressed the surprised transgenic, picked him up by the scruff of his collar and marched out of the locker room in record time.

Biggs caught sight of Joshua and Alec on their way to the medical building.  He fumbled for his walkie-talkie and pinged Dix.  "Isolation ward, incoming.  I repeat, incoming.  Alec eta your position: 10 minutes.  Do you copy?"

All he got was static in return and quickly went from run to a blur.  He had to beat them to Max's room.  He had a feeling something was going terribly wrong.

Biggs did indeed arrive before Joshua and Alec but he hated being right.  He stayed out of the way and let them work on Max but remained close at hand in case the doctor needed further assistance

"Charge to 300!" Kara called over the added noise and stepped back rubbing the defibrillator pads together.  Dix continued to palpate her chest and Dalton held a billow bag over her mouth.  "CLEAR!" she yelled and zapped Max.  Her heart beat once but didn't hold.  The line flattened again.

"400!"  Zap!  Again nothing. 

Fifteen minutes later she waved the guys away and succumbed to her tears. Tired, Dix pawed at his eyes and turned away.  Dalton found it hard to remain standing and used the far wall for support.  Quietly both men gave into their grief.  Only Biggs noticed the new arrivals.

Alec stood immobile by the doorway not wanting to believe what he was seeing.  Joshua let out a piercing howled.  Biggs' joined him in the corner and bravely put his arms around the big man's shoulders.  The grieving man nearly squeezed him to death in his desperation to be consoled.

Dazed and somewhat lost, Alec closed the short distance to Max's bed and searched her face.  Tentative fingers peeled away the tape that trapped her tongue.  He brushed sweat and blood off her chin and used the back of his hand to push hair from her cheek.  Slowly he bent down and rubbed his cheek against hers then touched his forehead to hers.

No one was prepared for his next action.  He pulled Max up by her arms and fetched several slaps across her face.  Tears poured down his cheeks thickening his voice.  He began screaming in at her and shook her lifeless form.

The others forgot their personal pain and closed in on Alec.  Biggs had to put Joshua in a full nelson.  He thought Alec was actually harming Max and went berserk.  Kara realized what he was trying to do and warned Dalton and Dix off.  Hopefully she was right.

 "YOU BITCH! YOU NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM ME ONCE!  NOW FIGHT!" He slapped her again.  "FIGHT!" and again.  His throat pinched off his last entreaty for her to fight and he folded her against his chest sobs racking his entire body.

Beep.  That small sound thundered through the room and Kara held her breath.  She willed the monitor to do it again.  Seconds later it beeped once more then began a steady rhythm.  Tearing her eyes away from that beacon of hope, Kara saw Max squeeze her eyes tight.  She was doing it; she was fighting.

Max gave a single choking cough and took her first shuddering breath.  Alec released her back onto the bed and pulled her blanket up over she shoulders.  He placed the oxygen mask Dix offered him over her nose all the while talking to her.  Not a single eye in the room was dry but they were tears of joy this time.

"Little fella stays.  That's the plan!" Joshua barked happily and Kara couldn't agree with him more.


	3. Sense of Being

Blind Touch: Part Three  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in relation to Dark Angel. No money is involved (story of my life).

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to and kindly **REVIEW**.

A/N: Sorry but I didn't credit the inspiration for the Fight Bitch Fight. I borrowed it from a scene from The Abyss.

* * *

When Max woke from her formless nightmares, thick, nearly tangible scents filled the room and made her feel safe. She wasn't alone either. Sun warmed earth and well-oiled leather on her right; she smiled as Alec's face appeared in her mind's eye. Slightly musty paper and acrylic based paint brushed against drywall and was accompanied by deep snoring: Joshua was asleep in the corner behind Alec.

Starch laden cloth and medicated stainless steel caught Max's attention next. Nothing came to mind until she turned into the scent and caught an undertone of lilac, Kara's favorite fragrance. Dix was burnt canvas and heated plastic. He was on the floor at Kara's feet his higher pitched snore an intermittent descant to Joshua's. To his right she could detect printer dust, fresh ink and heard a boot banging counterpoint to Dix. Dalton did have a habit of running in his sleep. In fact, she listened for a bit and realized everyone in the room was asleep. Their hearts beat slow and steady in rhythms unique to each individual.

More sensations became apparent as her body responded to commands. Tender spots on her upper arms ached and her cheeks felt swollen. Muscles in her ribcage gently jumped with occasional spasms. It hurt to breathe. Swallowing wasn't a picnic; her throat burned and she tasted blood. The tape on her wrists made the skin itch and she got the distinct impression that a long needle lay embedded underneath. She scratched tentatively and followed the plastic tubing as far up as she could reach.

The blankets smelled of cotton but they felt like sandpaper and her clothes, probably a polyester hospital gown chafed with the slightest movement. Nature began to scream and she wanted out of bed like no tomorrow. She threw the offensive fabric aside and gingerly sat up. There were guardrails on either side and Max snatched her hands back; the metal bars were numbingly cold. Instead of braving the rails, she opted to scoot up to the foot of the bed. Max thought she had an idea of how far it was to the ground. She dangled precariously on the edge and searched with her foot.

Then the world seemed to turn upside down. The bed began to tip and her sense of balance went to hell. She had a brief terrifying fall but was caught up in a pair of strong arms by her waist.

Suddenly Max was back in White's 'playhouse' with one of his guards, held roughly against his body. One hand gripped her painfully about her waist the other circled her throat forcing her head up to watch her best friend, Original Cindy die. She filled her lungs to scream and was assaulted by sandalwood soap and cotton. There was only one person who had that smell. If he was holding her she was safe.

"Biggs?" she winced as pain played hockey down her throat.

**4 hours earlier**

Kara hovered over Max to reassure her tired mind that she was merely sleeping and no longer in a comma. Her fever had finally broken and there was more color to her complexion. Several pairs of eyes watched her every move and her spine tightened under such scrutiny. "Why don't you guys get some rest? She'll be fine," she suggested. Their responses were predictable.

Alec pointedly ignored her. Joshua growled indicating that they couldn't get him to budge from his corner without violence. Dalton causally inspected his Browning .9mm, a subtle threat that he'd shoot first before being removed.

Dix went for the logical approach. "My absence here would put me in the presence of Mole for more than fifteen minutes. Command cannot take another altercation of Dix/Mole magnitude." With that said he planted himself on the floor and picked at his fingernails.

Kara seriously considered darting them all and having thing dragged back to their quarters but refrained when Biggs sauntered in with several trays full of food. There was more than one way to skin a litter full of cats, well three cats and one dog. She signaled him to follow her into the next room so he could set down the trays safely.

"What's going on in there? I could have cut the tension with a knife." He leaned against the vial refrigerator while Kara rummaged through her dry supplies closet. Shelves upon shelves of pill filled bottles lined the walls. She headed straight for the pallet at the back and grabbed two hand-sized packets. Biggs tried not to laugh but her exasperated expression was too cute. He waited until she shut the closet then spun her around into his embrace. Instead of struggling like he expected her to, she sighed heavily and accepted the comfort he was offering her.

"Damn…stubborn…own good," she mumbled into his shoulder. She wanted to stay there forever but there something she had to do first. Reluctantly, Kara pushed away and ripped open both packets. She gave one to Biggs and began to sprinkle the contents onto the food, particularly the slices of spiced meat. Biggs followed her example and soon all the trays were dusted with fine white powder that absorbed rapidly.

"Vitamins," she explained on the way back to the others with the food.

Biggs had his doubts but remained silent as the others dug in. Sure enough one by one they fell asleep only minutes after finishing off every morsel on their plate. Suddenly his stomach no longer seemed important. He fixed Kara with an accusatory stare. "Vitamins my transgenic ass," he growled at her playfully.

Valiantly she tried not to smile and widened her eyes. She batted her lashes, the perfect picture of innocence. "Well it has vitamins in it."

That's what he thought. Biggs pushed his untouched tray aside and strapped Dalton's gun belt to his waist. Next watch was his anyway. He kissed Kara's forehead and told her he'd return to check up on them.

An hour later he found Kara asleep at her worktable head pillowed on her left arm. She must have forgotten about the 'vitamin' laced food and taken a few bites from his tray. He chuckled and eased her onto the table so she could lie down more comfortably. He distributed extra blankets and pillows all around and returned to his rounds.

**Present**

And they were still asleep when he returned and got a pleasant unexpected surprise. Max was awake and no one around her noticed. They were still out cold. His heart leapt to his throat and before he realized he had moved, Biggs had Max in his arms before she fell to the floor. She called out his name questioningly and it rasped but it was music to his ears.

"Yeah Max it's me," he reassured her quickly when she tensed for a fraction of a second.

At this point she didn't care if it was wasn't dignified. If she didn't get to the bathroom soon, things were going to get real messy. "Bathroom, now!" she demanded and crossed her legs tightly to emphasize her urgency.

Where was a female when he needed one? Biggs groan inwardly and knew that the others would be waking soon. He would catch hell when he returned with Max but her need was greater than his pride. Quickly he undid her IV and blurred to the bathroom.

Back in Max's room the others indeed began to stir. Kara, who received a lesser dose, was the first to rise. She glared at the half-full food tray and chastised her absentmindedness. Carefully she climbed off the worktable and managed to stand upright without tripping on the boys underfoot. During their rest, Dix and Dalton became tangled in each other's blankets and now were struggling to make heads or tails out of it.

"Where's Max?" Alec's panicked question stilled all movement. "Josh?"

Joshua jumped to his feet nose stuck in the air and sniffed deeply. He became uncharacteristically dizzy and stumbled backwards. His nails raked the walls as he scrambled to remain upright but he'd moved too fast too soon after being sedated. "Head not feel right," he whimpered from the floor.

Cautiously Alec rolled out of his cot. Stars appeared on the outer edges of his vision momentarily. He shut his eyes and pinged Micah on his two-way while he waited for his head to clear.

"Standing by," Micah's voice sounded garbled like he was in a wind tunnel.

He must still be conducting repairs on the roof of the medical building. In that case, it meant that Lexan and another set of twins, Jaxel and Mayne, were with him. Perfect. When he was certain that his feet would remain under him, Alec opened his eyes and made for the exit. "Report to the isolation ward and bring your unit with you," he ordered. An invisible switch flipped and Alec was X5-494 again. It was better than falling apart; emotions weren't an option.

On the other end of the connection Micah heard the unmistakable tone in Alec's voice. "Sir!" he spat out automatically. The domino affect rippled outward and turned everyone it touched back into Manticore super soldiers. Like a well-oiled machine they silently carried out orders and soon stood ramrod straight, single-file in front of Alec.

Dix and Dalton fell into line smoothing their sleep-tousled hair with a few strokes of their fingers. Their clothes took a little longer to correct but they managed under Alec's baleful gaze. Any second longer and they had a feeling that the terms restriction and disciplinary action would be their new names.

Kara watched Alec warily as he sent them off in two-by-two teams. She wasn't so sure and all out search party should be initiated. Blind and very weak, Max shouldn't have gotten far. She tried to tell him but was cut off. Right now, to Alec's eyes she was merely a medic who had no business questioning field tactics.

Twenty minutes passed by and the teams began to check in.

"Tack One, levels five and six secure. No contact." Lexan and Micah took the lift to the roof.

Dix swept through the last room of the main infirmary checking under empty beds. He remembered to check the storage closet but turned up nothing. He signaled Dalton with a hand slicing the air in front of his throat. Dalton nodded and called it in. "Tack Two, levels three and four secure. No contact."

"Tack Three, levels one and two secure. No contact." Mayne and Jaxel joined the other two teams at the rendezvous point on the roof.

X5-494 acknowledged them indifferently but the Manticore persona fell away like a duck shedding water. Alec ground his teeth the muscles in his cheek danced with his effort not to lose it completely. He was about to blur meet them when his two-way came to life once more.

"Sir, contact! She's on the roof. Biggs is with her," Lexan's hushed voice sounded surprised but seemed more like himself instead of X5-224.

"Stand down," Alec replied so relieved he swayed on his feet. He caught Kara's amused expression and pointed the antenna of his two-way at her. "Not a word, not a single peep. Understand?" he warned.

Up on the roof sweat dripped down Biggs's spine and he wondered how many different ways Alec was going to kill him. He couldn't believe he let Max talk him into taking her up here. After the bathroom he had fully intended on returning her to her room. Damn him for being weak when it came to vulnerable women especially since the woman in question was Max. She was never vulnerable. It made him want to protect her but it hadn't dawned on him that it would also gave her the power to override his sense of self preservation.

The six shadowy figures that had them surrounded fell back and he relaxed, slightly. He settled Max more securely against his back. Her slight weight didn't bother him but it had been a long time since he'd piggybacked anyone. Max sighed and laid her head on his shoulder facing away from him. She was silent for so long, Biggs thought she was asleep. He turned into the setting sun and realized that his shoulder was soaked through.

"Tell me what you see," Max asked softly her throat closing from more than just soreness. She listened to his description of the sky: an explosion of pinks, oranges painted against a faded blue canvass. Gentle heat caressed her skin and she pictured the sun sinking below the horizon. The air suddenly cooled and Max knew, just as Biggs began to tell her, that the sun was gone. Funny, so were her tears.

"There are new street lights around Terminal City now. Alec insisted…" Biggs held his breath and Max lifted her head. His heartbeat thundered and drowned her overly sensitive ears. What was he so scared of? She scented someone on the wind.

"Sir!" Biggs snapped to attention. If it weren't for Max in his arms, he would have saluted.

"At ease 510," Alec ordered sternly. He kept a straight face but inside he was dying of laughter: payback time for giving him a heart attack.

Biggs' eyes bugged noticeably at the mention of his designation. Shit! '510' not 'Biggs'; Blue Lady help me, he prayed. Apparently she was listening today and must have relayed his silent cry for help to Max.

She used his shoulders for balance and hiked up higher. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her head tip to one side, like a curious cat she was trying to figure out where the new voice was coming from. The last of her tears dripped off her chin and her brow wrinkled with a mixture of concentration and confusion.

"Alec?" His scent intensified and she was certain it was he. "Alec!" she cried joyously and leaned forward arms outstretched. It had its intended affect.

All thoughts of torturing Biggs went sideways. Alec was taken aback by her tears and scrambled to meet her searching hands. He lifted her off Biggs and she immediately explored his face and hair with urgent strokes of her fingers. She started to shiver from exposure to the new night air. "Time to take you back," he said.

Max cuddled closer to his warmth and shook her head. "No," she flatly refused. "Don't take me back there yet. I feel so alive up here."

With Alec distracted Biggs thought it best to retreat and came face to face with Kara. She didn't look pleased.

"I suppose there is a perfectly rational explanation here?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah man, we were on definitive search and rescue, totally zoned back to mindless designations for nothing. What gives?" Jaxel complained and his brother behind him stared. It wasn't a friendly look.

Micah elbowed Lexan and winked. "And why is it that you ain't singing out of the wrong side of your face? Alec was so pissed that he shut down and 494 was back in full scary glory."

Joshua pushed forward and Biggs cringed. He could handle the hot-potato round of twenty questions but Joshua usually became very physical when angry and he wasn't up for a fight with the transhuman. To his relief, all Joshua did was wave Max's blanket and a book under Biggs' nose. "Max awake. Story time."

While they interrogated Biggs, Alec sat down and placed Max in between his legs, back to him, so she could face outward. He couldn't deny her anything. It wasn't the Space Needle but he knew she always went for high places, was always the happiest in high places.

She sank into the crook of his arm and tilted her head back. Alec's heart hurt when he realized what she was trying to do. He cleared his throat and was relieved his voice came out steady and strong. "Orion is out," he said and she suddenly stiffened. Great going Alec he chided.

"Don't!" she pleaded.

It took a few seconds for Alec to realize she wasn't talking to him. Somehow Max knew that Biggs was leaving with Kara and company. He gestured for him, in fact all of them to come out and join them. Joshua draped the blanket gingerly on Max; he was afraid he'd hurt her. Alec tucked her in and open the book Joshua set in her lap before he plopped down beside them. The others ranged in a lose circle in front of Max. There will be time for questions and explanations later. "Once upon a time…"


	4. Recess is Over

Blind Touch: Part Four  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in relation to Dark Angel. No money is involved (story of my life).

FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to and kindly **REVIEW**.

A/N: Special thanks and hugs goes out to Infie for Mayne and Jaxel. Without her these two would be very dull indeed.

**Somewhere in dreamland… **

Warm liquid seeped through her clothes and slid up her skin. The air was thick with the flat metallic scent she had come to associate with blood. She was lying in a growing pool of it but it was too dark to see where it was coming from. All around her friends called out for help. Their voices were garbled as if trying to speak around liquid. Now she had an idea of where the blood was coming from.

A scream ripped through the chamber and the others joined in. Soon the pool covered everything but her face. Their screaming never stopped but only when her face was finally covered did Max join in.

**While in reality… **

Jaxel and Mayne were engaged in deep tactical maneuvers. Between them lay the battlefield, their soldiers carefully placed for maximum coverage. Jaxel saw his advantage and went for the kill. "Checkmate!" he shouted with glee. It wasn't often he was able to beat his brother at chess.

"Two out of three?" Mayne knew Jaxel would agree and began to set the board up for their next game. He was just about finished when the screaming began. Ebony and ivory pieces scattered as they rose abruptly from the table and rushed to Max's room. They hovered loosely around her momentarily unsure of what to do.

Terror drew her body taut and tore another scream from her throat. Her wide open unseeing eyes searched the ceiling as if expecting her horrors to come raining down upon her. Without warning her arms slashed outward and struck them. Nails bit in deep welts into Mayne's left and Jaxel's right shoulders. They suffered several similar blows by the time the got her into the bathroom. She was still screaming.

As instructed, they first prepared the tub by filling it with hot, hot water. While one held her under a cold shower, the other went for Alec. By the time he arrived Max had stopped screaming. She was catatonic, scarcely reacting to any stimuli. Alec thanked the twins and dismissed with orders to report to Kara for treatment of their wounds.

Carefully he placed her in the tub but unlike other times, the extreme temperature didn't immediately bring her back from the edge. It pushed her over it and she thrashed about. Pain speared up his side; one of her elbows found the nerve cluster three inches below his armpit. The other elbow clipped his chin and he finally had to climb into the tub to restrain her effectively. Once her arms were neutralized in his powerful bear hug, he crossed his legs around hers and rocked.

Water, Max could smell water and Alec's unmistakable scent. His wet denim jeans dug into her skin, the intensity of the harsh material shocked her completely back to consciousness. Crushing grief squeezed a small cry from her lips fracturing the fragile dam she had on her emotions. Max felt safe enough in Alec's presence to not hold back.

Alec felt her body shudder and shrink in one last exhale. Tears hotter than the water dropped onto his skin. It took him a moment to realize she was crying too hard to breath. He angled her head backwards hoping this worked for adults as it did for babies. His mouth locked over her nose and he exhaled sharply. She didn't have any other choice but to inhale. Heart-rending sobs racked her entire body and all he could do was anchor her and tell her everything would be all right.

This was the first time since her return that Max had cried. His heart bled with every sob but he knew she needed to cry herself out otherwise she couldn't start to heal. She turned in his embrace curled into a ball, hands fisted in his shirt. She kept repeating, 'they're dead, all dead' but he didn't press her. Now was not the time for interrogation.

At first it seemed she couldn't stop. He was about to resort to physical intervention but she quieted down and eased up her death grip. Tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks until finally exhausted, she lay still except for an occasional hiccup.

Most of the water had been splashed out of the tub but it was turning cold. If his muscles were cramping, he could only imagine how Max was feeling. With great care, he gathered her up and got out of the tub. He paused for a moment to allow most of the water to cascade off their bodies. Then he wrapped her up in a towel.

There was no way to dry her with out removing her clothes and he didn't have the courage to try. Alec was pretty sure she'd snap out of it and kick his ass. To see her indulging in her favorite pastime was almost an incentive enough to do it but not quite. Besides, getting her dry was a moot point if he was still wet. He'd be fighting a losing battle since they were both soaked to their waterlogged skin.

Outside across the yard, Alec spotted the small playground of the Gem's growing daycare center. It was a little after two and the strong afternoon sunlight flooded the field. The children should be down for their nap, which should give them enough time to dry off.

"Maxie?" he shook shoulders gently and she raised her head from his chest. Dried tears trailed all over her face and her bottom lip bled where she bit it. Her lids were half closed but he couldn't let her sleep yet. "I know I know but you need to stay awake for a little longer." He turned around and guided her to his back. "Hop on and hold tight."

Max felt like crap but remain awake even if Alec hadn't asked her to. Sleeping meant more nightmares and she didn't want to go there anymore. Yet, if Alec was with her maybe…she felt muscles move under her and wondered where Alec was taking her. He was moving too fast for her to get specific scents from the air but they were in the staircase headed down. The air turned stale and heavy with dust. Things creaked overhead and Max nearly choked Alec.

"S'all right Maxie. We're in the basement. It's the only way."

'Only way to what' Max thought tiredly and tried to relax. They were kneeling in front of something that smelled of wood and metal. Familiar clicking and scraping noises were louder than they seemed. Alec was picking a lock.

He swore non-stop as he worked on the stubborn lock wishing a thousand times over that he think before issuing orders. After Biggs' little stunt with Max on the roof, Alec had the genius idea to station guards at all entrances. It never occurred to him that he would have the necessity to sneak her out. The only entrance not covered was the basement because it was an unused floor. The lock finally popped and he started to dance around. Max groaned and he cut his victory dance short.

Fresh air rushed over them and Max tried to sort through the many scents that came with it. Gravel, dirt, grass, concrete; everything slammed into Max and she had to hold her breath. Overwhelmed, she buried her nose into Alec's back. His scent stopped the sensory onslaught for now.

He moved them into the sunlight and Max sighed. Her wet clothes were starting to chill her skin but to her disappointment they didn't linger long. Alec was on the move again at a blur. Strangely the usually stomach jerking movements were putting her to sleep. She panicked momentarily at the thought of sleep but then they stopped.

The wind kicked up a bit and rattled a nearby chain-link fence. Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her in front until he held her in his arms. He surveyed the playground for the best spot and settled on the narrow deck surrounding a large sandbox. There was a lounge chair already set up for the teacher on duty and Alec took full advantage of it. Much like he had done in Max's room, he lay back into the chair and arranged Max so that she lay comfortably nestled against his chest.

She resisted his gentle calming strokes. "No, they'll come again," she said, her voice small and frightened.

"Not while I'm here," Alec assured her.

The sun's warmth penetrated through her wet clothes but it wasn't near as comforting as those four words. She gave in and was all but asleep when she remembered to ask where they were and what they were doing.

"Recess," he replied and his breathing evened out.

Oh, she thought fleetingly and soon her breathing matched his.

* * *

Booted footsteps drew nearer and Kara looked up from her work. Two figures marched unerringly toward her office. About the same time she notice them, she heard Max's scream and understood. Different day, different set of twins, same injuries, Kara thought as Mayne and Jaxel strode through the door. She hid her laugh in a fit of coughing and instructed them to sit on the exam table.

These two were proving to be a welcomed addition to what TC citizens were starting to call the 'Inner Circle'. They were the only set of non-identical twins she'd ever seen out of Manticore. 'Guess they couldn't control everything' Kara surmised.

Mayne was taller by a head. Unruly, tawny brown hair flowed around his face like a lion's mane that had inspired his name. Strong cheekbones led to well-shaped, kissable lips that fell into a natural pout when they weren't curving into a reluctant killer smile. Matching golden eyes constantly held a hard edge, and his stare held an intent focus that made you feel like he was either going to eat you or read your mind. A big, powerful body and a mind to match meant he was in constant demand from the unattached female population…and some of the attached ones. Naturally tanned a shade lighter than is hair, Mayne had been part of a desert/savannah strike team. Put him in a sand dune or wheat field and he was almost invisible.

Beside his brother, Jaxel's slimness looked almost feminine, an impression belied by the wiry strength evident in muscled arms and chest. His raven-black hair and ever-present black clothing made him look like a living shadow. When he moved, light played across the tight curls and reflected it back, revealing the dappled rosettes of his feline heritage. If the light fell across his eyes, the breathtaking backlit green made him instantly extraordinary. Winged black brows arched over the fabulously long black-lashed eyes, and his lips constantly quirked into an ironic smile that mirrored Mayne's.

For all the physical differences between them, there was still some indefinable…quality that stamped them as brothers. They removed their torn shirts and she applied ointment to the deeper scratches. Some of the shallow ones were already closing.

A distant strangled cry halted Kara's ministrations momentarily. She worried about Max's nightmares and their increasing frequency. More and more of White's memory implants were surfacing and her psychological staff was at a loss. There were still unanswered questions: her mysterious return, the reason for the truce, even her blindness was a puzzle but until Max was healthy in every way they had to sit on their hands.

"Alec is with her," Jaxel volunteered when the doctor's attentions became curt. He was afraid the doctor thought they'd abandoned Max. Mayne caught her wrist when a particularly rough tug made his brother cry out.

Kara blinked as if coming out a trance. She wasn't mad at Jaxel or Mayne but she had allowed her frustration with the situation get the best of her. Quickly she apologized and pulled her wrist from Mayne's massive hand. He continued to glare at her through the rest of the session. She sent them back to their post with new T-shirts without further incident and returned to her work.

Biggs wandered into Kara's workroom in hopes dragging him mate away for some private time together. She had become obsessed with finding the root of Max's blindness. In her dedication, Kara tended to forget rules she set up and worked until exhaustion. Sure enough, she was currently poring over dozens of MRI scans.

"We don't need another blind transgenic," he said dryly. He laid his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He dug knuckles into her knotted muscles and her head lolled back.

"That's cheating," she mumbled and smiled up at Biggs. Her eyes closed as his hands worked their magic but her mind continued to mull over the problem at hand.

Transgenics as a rule were equipped with a large portion of stem cells in their bloodstreams. They were present in Max's blood but weren't helping to repair the damage done to her optic nerves or the dark area in Max's brain that signified inactivity. It was the dark area that concerned Kara the most; her sight center. Her last theory was lost when the twins had shown up. Damn!

"You are thinking too hard again. Time to exercise something other than your brain." Biggs smoothed the frown wrinkles on her forehead and drew her away from the table. Before she had a chance to weasel away, Biggs picked her up by the waist and plunked her down on the exam table. He wormed his way between her knees holding her in place.

Biggs was usually very soft spoken. He rarely asserted that he was alpha, not THE alpha, but if the primal fire burning in his coal black eyes wasn't a clear enough reminder of how dominant he could be, his hungry assault on her lips left no doubt in Kara's mind.

'Door!' a voice screamed at the back of Biggs' mind but passion flared between them and consumed further thought. However, a shred of restraint kept him aware of his surroundings. Someone cleared their throat nervously; they weren't alone.

Dalton and Dix froze at the doorway. Neither of them had wanted to interrupt, especially with bad news. Mayne and Jaxel had briefed them over half an hour ago during shift change. Alec and Max still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Maybe something had gone wrong so they went for reinforcements before going to search for them. He repeated his request for help and heard Biggs' angry growl.

"We may be on our own. Get ready to run," Dalton whispered to Dix and started to back away.

Biggs' sudden laughter scared the nervous pair. They were caught between the confused curiosity and the urge to bolt. "Hold still. Maybe he'll forget we're here," Dix hissed back.

"It's okay guys, at ease," Biggs said over his shoulder. It wasn't their fault he didn't listen to himself. Kara was shaking her head at him in silent rebuke but the effect was marred by the sideways grin tugging at her slightly swollen lips. He had the grace to look embarrassed. He let her off the table but retained his hold on her hand lest she try to escape back to work. "Let's go!" he ordered and ushered everyone out.

"Oh Blue Lady!" Biggs exclaimed and rolled his eyes skyward for patience. They were staring at an empty bathroom. Water puddles meandered from the doorway, down the hall and disappeared under the door leading to the stairs. He waved his hand insistently at Dalton for his two-way. After a rapid exchange with Micah and Lexan, Biggs headed down the stairs careful not to step in the water on the floor. If they had gone up the twins guarding the front door would have reported in.

The cellar door leading outside stood ajar. "What do we have to do, collar them with bells?" Kara asked coming to Biggs' side. "They could be anywhere now."

Biggs smiled at her bell comment. That might not be a bad idea. There were plenty of extra tracer bugs around. He turned to Dix to ask his opinion when the two-way in his hand pinged loudly. Gem's hesitant voice floated over the connection. A chorus of snickers sounded off in the background. "Uh, did you perhaps lose something? Come to the playground. You got to see this."


End file.
